


He's Just Non-Stop

by EdwardHyde



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, And a big slut, Hamilton totally would, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head while listening, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Song: Non-Stop (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde/pseuds/EdwardHyde
Summary: A re-imagining of *that* scene in Non-Stop.





	He's Just Non-Stop

There was a knock at the door. Burr groaned. Who the hell would be bothering him at this hour? He waited a moment, hoping they would have the propriety to leave and return in the morning. But there it was, another knock. It must be something important. With a sigh, he grabbed the lantern from its hook and lit it, then headed downstairs to answer the door.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a disheveled and under-dressed Alexander Hamilton was _not_ it.

“Alexander?” He greeted, confused.  
“Aaron Burr, sir,” Hamilton returned, a bit out of breath.

He looked like he walked the whole way here, which, aside from being strange at the late hour, can’t be comfortable in this cold. His hair was all over the place, and it didn’t look like he’d been sleeping.

Burr frowned, concerned. “Well, it’s the middle of the night…”  
He started, but Hamilton cut him off.  
“Can we confer, sir?” He asked hurriedly, not waiting before pushing past him into the hallway.  
Burr shut the door and followed him into the parlor, an equal mix of worry and exasperation on his face.

“Is this a legal matter?” He asked. Hamilton turned to face him, looking more earnest than Burr was accustomed to seeing him.  
“Yes, and it’s important to me,” He replied.

“What do you need?” Burr asked, half-hoping the answer was simple care and affection rather than any far-fetched, ridiculous favors. But he knew better.

Hamilton started to unbutton his shirt. “Burr, you’re a better lawyer than me,” He murmured, pushing the taller man down on the settee.

“...Okay.” Burr said flatly, looking up at him. He was so desensitized to Hamilton trying to seduce him for various purposes by now, so he simply waited for Alex to get to the point.

“I know I talk too much,” Hamilton continued, climbing on Burr’s hips, beginning to kiss his neck between words. “I’m abrasive,” He admitted, and leaned in to press his lips to Aaron’s. Burr conceded reluctantly, opening his mouth. Damn Hamilton. Knowing his games didn’t make them even a bit less effective.

“You’re incredible in court,” Hamilton whispered breathily as he pulled away, his hands running down Aaron’s chest.

“You're succinct, persuasive. My client needs a strong defense: you’re the solution.”  


Burr melted a little under all the attention, but had the presence of mind to ask:  
“Who’s your client?”  
Hamilton pursed his lips, looking aside. “The new U.S Constitution?” He asked hopefully.

Burr pushed him off his lap and went back to bed.


End file.
